What Happens Now?
by ninjainsaney2k
Summary: What happens right after the play.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to get this idea out my head. So here it is. Review if you want to and enjoy**

**I don't own Victorious but I own a Toshiba computer and a vivid imagination. **

I was ready to go home after a long day rehearsing and actually acting in the play. I went to my locker to get my bag until I heard some footsteps. "Hey" I turned to see it was Beck. Whew, Thank god it's him, but something is wrong. I can sense it from the way he looked at me. He looked so defeated, that look can only mean one thing: Something bad happen between him and Jade.

"Beck, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk" He said in a very serious tone, Serious enough to scare me.

"Okay…. What's up?"

He took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"It's about what happen today, in the play"

"What about the play?"

"Look, Jade and I been together for nearly 3 years. I know her better than anybody and I'm very sure that when she told you "I love you"… She meant it. It wasn't acting.

"Wait, Beck… No we was just acting.. It's was for the play remember?"

"Maybe you were acting but I know she wasn't… The way she looked at you and her tone.. She used to be like that when she and I first started out..."

"I..I... Beck, look I don't know what to say about this"

"Well tell me this, do you feel the same way?" Oh shit, Kill me now. I can't have feelings for my best's friend ex-girlfriend.. He can't know, I can't feel this way. I feel so light-headed.. God my emotions! I need to play it cool. Remember Tori, you're an actor.

"Hell no! What would make you say such a crazy thing like that? It's Jade for crying out loud! She's rude, mean and scary.. Ew! No!" I said so quickly

Beck gave me a smirk like he was amused, I thought for a second he was gonna laugh at how stupid I look right now. I suck at lying

"Alright Tori, keep telling yourself that" He began to walk away back to the rear doors.

"Hey! I don't like Jade! Well.. Not like that.. I don't Beck! Trust me!"

He just walked off like he didn't even hear me… Shit! I gotta get outta here before I see Jade. I headed straight for the entrance to see Andre's car with the headlights on. Finally!

I ran straight towards the car in a hurry.

"Hey Tori, you okay? It look like you just got told some bad news.. Ha let me guess, Cat and Robbie?" he chuckled

"Huh? No, nothing like that.. I just want to go home." I slid down in the passenger's seat.

My mind was racing. All I can think is Jade…. Her voice, her body, the way she touches me, the way she looks at me. I couldn't get that feeling when she hugged me and I was just gonna melt with her arms around me. A cloud nine feeling that I can't shake off. As Andre was driving, I stared out the window to see the small raindrops tapping the window. I got home which was empty as usual, I was hungry but didn't wanna eat, I didn't even wanna check my emails. I headed straight for the bathroom for a shower. The steamy hot water stream collides into my skin, releasing tent ion. I closed my eyes and the hot steam envelopes my body. As I wash the shampoo suds off me, the water sending them in little streams down my back. I felt little hot drops of water collide with my skin. The warm droplets formed steam as I stood there without moving at all, My skin was burning from the mellow droplets morphing into sharp little blades of fire. I closed my eyes and the hot steam envelopes my body. As I wash the shampoo suds off me, the water sending them in little streams down my back.

"Tori..." I felt a little tickle in my ear. Something warm brushed against behind me, running up legs and to my thighs. I felt my body getting pushed back and my ear was embraced with a familiar voice.

"You love me Tori, you know you love me"

My legs started to get weak and I felt glistening heat between my legs.. My head is spinning that I felt like I was gonna give out. I gotta go to sleep… I gotta.. All of sudden, I hear a knock at the door, it must be Trina because she always loses her keys. I quickly stepped out and got my robe to head down-stairs. The rain was getting heavier so I had to hurry before Trina bitch about her hair and outfit. As I opened the door.. It came to my surprise that It wasn't Trina.. But Jade.

Soaked from head to toe, she gave me a serious glare. I felt my heart beating quick like it was gonna burst, but I tried to keep calm.

"J..Jade.. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because of you" She rushed passed me to keep from get more wet. She turned at me and gave me a glare. She looked so nervous, what's going on through her head?

"What about me?"

She slowly walked towards me as I flinched thinking she would attack me. She was inches away from me as she looked me dead in the eyes. We stood there for a minute, as if we were we were cowboys about to duel.

"You really gonna play stupid with me Tori?"

"I don't know what you mean Jade, honest"

"See, this is why I say I hate you. You have your head so far up your ass, opening your fucking eyes Tori!" she raises her voice. "Why do I even fucking bother with you, just forget it" She was beginning to walk towards the door but I quickly blocked her path. I really needed to know if it's true.. Does she really have feelings for me like I have for her?

"No, you came here for a reason Jade. Say your piece."

"You want me to say my piece? Fine! I'll fucking say my piece! Hating you had nothing to do with you and Beck, I hate you because you don't see how much I really…. "She stopped and started breathing hard.

"You really what Jade?"

She still tried to go pass me to get to the door but I blocked her once again. Next thing I know, she pushed me against the wall. My eyes met hers and I saw something flashed in them, something wild and determined. I got lost in them like I was going in another universe. Her eyes always have a mysterious spark to them, intriguing and seductive with a touch of tenderness. Her lips crashed against mines angrily, the feelings of her body against mines made me feel dizzy to the point where I had to cling to her. Our lips explored each other's ravenously, like she was searching for something.. I didn't know what, but I was more than happy to give anything she wants.

"Come on Tori" She grabbed me by my hand and led me upstairs..

Soon as we got in my room, she wraps her arms around me grabbing my ass and picks me up and puts me on the bed. The kiss got vigorous and passionate, her breath was raspy and erratic. She planted soft and tingly kisses along my jaw line then down my neck, making me shudder and opened my robe to give her full access. Our bodies were pressed hard against each other, getting sweaty and heated by rubbing against each other. She leaned up and looked at me with an intense glare. _"Come on Tori, touch me."_

Our eyes completely locked on each other's, I unzipped her damped jacket and lifted up her shirt. Both was tossed on the floor and her bra following. I shifted my eyes downward. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She said with a smirk. I look down at her skirt and popped the three buttons. I pulled them down as she wiggled out of it. Her stockings and boots came over too as she stood of top of me, completely naked. I wiggled out my robe to get it out of the way, ready to give her all of me. We went right back to where we started only this time her mouth goes and closes around my taut nipple. I can feel her drool dripping down my breast. Her tongue danced around my nipple as she cupped and stroked both of my breasts.

"_Mmmmmmm Jade.."_

She taking it between her teeth and sucks hungrily, leaving me grasping for air like a fish out of water. I clinched on tight on her shoulders trying so hard not to past out. The second nipple receives the same attention. I feel her one of her hands making feather light touches starting at the ankles and moving up to the thighs. I felt myself going over the edge, my eyes closed tightly still catching my breath. My hands ran down her back and start scratching her "_Fuck me Jade. Please fuck me." _I moaned softly. She got lower licking my stomach and bellybutton as spreads my legs apart. I can feel her fingers inside causing me to shriek and choke on air. My moans and whimpering only seems to make her hot and moist tongue to go deep inside.

_"That's right, Tori. Moan for me baby. I want to hear scream my name."_

Then she takes my nub between her lips and sucking and licking, plunging her tongue inside my slick sticky wet center. My hips start to buck up and my fingers thrust in Jade's hair. I pushed her forward cause I wanted more.

"_Jade… Jade…Jaade"_

"_You taste so good"_ She moaned.

My body tenses suddenly, reaching its peak of excitement. She brings herself to my lips and kissed me desperately. _"Good girl but I wanna fuck you more" _She whispered in my ear.

I felt two of her fingers pressing against deep inside pubic bone, I let out a ear-piercing scream like I was hitting a high-note_."Oh, yes."_I screamed, and arches into her body. She begins to nibble lightly on my neck. Her body sinks more forcefully while grinding against. She lays her head on my shoulder as I pants for air.

"Mm, you like that huh?. Do me?" She said in a sultry voice.

I reached down to feel her extremely wet core and pushed two fingers inside. She let out a huge moan.

"_Mmm, that's right baby.. Just like that"_

"_Wrap your legs around me Tori."_ She said softly. I submissively obeyed her order, The grinding even more intense and faster  
><em>"Fuck, yes!"<em> I exclaimed.  
>Her fingers curled up inside and went even faster, rubbing my aching nub.<p>

My heartbeat races.

"_Oh, Jade, fuck. Jade, fuck."._

She speeds up on both tasks, staying in sync until we came and screams her each other's name out. Lying down next to me, she rests her head on my sweaty shoulder and brings her arm around my waist.

I reflexively wrapped her arms around her, closing my eyes to rest. _Wow, what a night. What a lover.__ She's so __incredible._

We both fall asleep into each other's arms.

**Should I make a story out of it or leave it as a one-shot? Oh don't worry cause I'm still working on Chapter 5 of **_**Dark secrets And Twisted Fantasies**_


	2. Busted

**Ok, I'm gonna make the story but if it sucks then my bad. This chapter is gonna be a little weird, short, confusing and heartbreaking. Just wait til the next chapter though. Tori would be the good girl gone bad.**

**I don't own Victorious. Boo-Hoo...**

"_OH MY GOD!" _

I was sudden was awoken up by Trina outside my door, in the state of shock and screaming her head off.

"_Tori! What the fuck are you doing?"_

I turned around to see Jade's naked body wrapped up in my sheets, tossing and turning.

Shit….oh fucking shit.. this can't be happen..

"Trina, i-I I don't know.."

"Tori, did she force you?"

She reached for her shoe and lifted it in the air, ready to throw it at Jade's head.

"_No!"_ I screamed. "Trina, just get out of here and whatever you do. KEEP. YOUR. MOUTH. SHUT!"

"What the fuck is with the yelling?" I hear Jade muttered as she was coming to. After taking a glance of me and Trina, her eyes widen like she saw a ghost.

"_WHAT THE FUCK?"_ She exclaimed

"_Yeah, exactly! What the fuck did you do to my sister! Get out of my house now before I call mom and dad!"_ Trina screamed from the top of her voice

Jade hopped up and quickly grabbed her clothes. "Wait, Jade stop" I grabbed her by the arm but she pushed it away

"Stay the fuck away from me Vega! Nothing fucking happen! Don't ever talk to me again!" Her boots, shirt and skirt on at the drop of a dime. She ran downstairs and I followed after her "Jade!" I yelled

Before walking out the door, she looked at me with tears coming down her eyes and breathing rapidly. "I never wanna see or talk to you again. I fucking hate you" Her voice was cracking as she slammed the door behind her. Fuck! I rushed up stairs and darted pass Trina who was just standing there in a cluess state of mind. I got dressed and grabbed Trina by her arm.

"Look, you're gonna drive me to school and keep your mouth shut. Got it?"

"Why should I?" This is the only woman who could get my blood boiling in seconds

"_TRINA!" _ I screamed so loud that my lungs hurt.

"Alright already!"

While she's speeding in the car, the only thing I'm thinking about it finding Jade.

**In Hollywood Arts as the bell rings**

I darted through the hallways looking for Jade, I tried The Black Box Theater, The Asphalt Café and even The Janitor's closet but she never appeared. I know she's around here somewhere. As the halls were empty like a ghost town, I heard footsteps and laughing coming from the back of me. I turned around slowly and saw them.

Beck and Jade holding each other by the waist, laughing with their clothes unkempt and half undone. Both stop when they noticed me staring at them. Next thing you know, Jade gave me a look and grabbed Beck's head to crash her lips to his. A sudden horrible chilling numbness filled my heart. I was breathing in rasps, but it was really

a miracle I was still managing to breath at all. "Jade..." I mouthed softly to myself. Even saying her name left a bitter pain in my mouth.

"Hey Tori, Guess what? We're back together!" Beck said beaming ear to ear. He was so happy but it secretly made me sick. "Tori?"

"Oh yeah, um.. Congratulations guys" I tried to say with confidence. They just walked past me like I was invisible, still holding each other tightly. Anxiety rushing through my veins and my throat and chest were cinched up, forming a hot burning trail leading directly to my aching head and heart. I tried to make the tears come out but couldn't, I know they would come eventually. I was slowly drowning in my own disbelief and pain. How could this happen? All my little fragile mind could only sworn around one word: Why?


	3. Don't Care

**I know this sucks but I'm trying to do better. I just been in a slump lately.**

Hollow…

That's all I'm feeling,

My aching heart is beating loudly against my chest, I can feel it trying to break under the surface, my whole body is in pain, tears finally falling from my face. I can taste the bitterness of solitude, I'm alone and depressed. As I lay in my bed where we made love, I can still smell her scent which made me weak. I can barely move but just lay there in my room surrounded the suffocating darkness. So angry that I want to scream but nothing comes out. Why would she do this to me? After that night where we're fucking each other's brains out and she begging me to touch her… After she wrapped her arms around me and cuddled me. The way she kissed me, and then has the nerve to go fuck Beck and kiss him in front of me? She doesn't love me, she only loves me when she hurts me. Some sick sadist kink for her, Now she's probably excepting me to call her and confront her. I won't. She wanna keep playing her games and pretending not to care. I was tired of sucking up to her, trying to be the bigger person. There's a part of me that loves her but I don't want this to be a game. Not a "I love you" and in the next minute "I hate you". This love=hate game is getting old and now that we're deeply in love with each other. I was ready for her to stop this hot and cold and come to me. I always gave her parts of me and then all of me when we made love. I was tired of looking like a fool and wanted her to realize. The heart wants what it wants. Until she understands how much we need each other. I'll change. I won't kiss her ass anymore. Don't care? Two can play that game. She'll miss the old me and come back begging on her knees.

I got up late and felt completely numb. I wasn't happy nor sad. I just felt like….i didn't have a feeling for the first time in my life. I just really didn't give a fuck. My heart's been broken so why should i? I didn't even bother to wear my best clothes to impress her anymore. I wore simple jeans, black t-shirt when my high tops converse. I didn't even bother to ask Trina for a ride since she was still asleep from being on the phone all night, she's one of the last people I wanna see right now anyways. Instead I took the car without her knowing and drove myself.

I walked in and saw a free seat near Jade and Beck. It was the only seat there so I had no choice but to sit there. Soon as I arrived to my chair, Jade slammed her backpack on it thinking I'll complain or find a new seat. Instead, I grabbed it and tossed it hard to her chest. The whole class gasped in shocked, even Sikowitz. Jade had a "I can't believe" it face that turned bright pink with angry. "Hey! What the fuck you think you're doing?" She jumped up in my face and Beck tried to grabbed her in time but missed.

"It's your bag right? It shouldn't be there in _my_ chair." I said nonchalantly. The class made ooohed

"Uh oh, bitch fight!" Shouted Rex

"Rex! Not now and I told you about that word!" yelled Robbie

"Are you kidding me?" Jade went closer to my face but Beck clearly got in the middle to stop anything from escalating. "Sorry Tor, she shouldn't have put her bag there" He turned to look at Jade as she exchanged a look of disgust. We all sat down like nothing never happen. I can feel Jade making dirty burning looks to me. I couldn't help to chuckle. _If you don't care, then I won't care_

An hour after class, I headed to my locker to get money for the Grub Truck. Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex came behind me. "Hey Tori, what was that you pulled in there" asked Andre

"What you're talking about?"

"The whole thing with Jade, we never really seen you stand up to her like that before" I saw Beck and Jade coming towards us. Hmm, time to hit her where it hurts."Well maybe it's time I did, she's a stupid bitch" I said out loudly. The whole gang dropped their jaws, I never cursed before so they're just in more shock. I saw Jade's eyes lit up with pain like it hurt but then they flashed with anger. "_What!"_ She shout. She looked just like a bull when she got angry. Her face turned red, her nostrils would flare and her eyes would widen. Still none of that could scare me now. She charged and push past the gang and slammed me against the lockers. With her hands gripped tight and twisting the collar of my shirt, she gave me her classic "demonized" look. She always used it to intimated people but I wasn't even gonna let it faze me.

"Run that by me one more time?" She said in a deep voice. The others slowly began to back away except for Beck who just looked worried.

"I said you're a stupid bitch" I said nonchalantly, it was like I said it without really thinking or caring. I didn't care, she hurt me so I'll hurt her. Even if she was gonna hurt me physically, it couldn't be compared to the pain I suffered when she kissed Beck. She looked into my eyes and I saw some hurt in hers, they were getting dim and somewhat watery, I just stood there like a porcelain doll with no expression or emotion at all. She took it from me when she did what she did. She knew that, she knows this isn't right. She's supposed to be with me and we were supposed to figure this out. She took and crushed everything. She shoved me again the lockers and walked vastly towards doors leading to The Asphalt Café. Beck followed her, the gang just looked at me like I was a bat outta hell. I just grabbed my money and walked away. The gang and I were at our regular table as Beck and Jade sat west from us. Jade kept looking at me trying to get inside my head. She had a long way to go to figure out anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Every minute that pass by, I get hollower. Looking at her kissing him like nothing even happened turns me even colder all this week. Lying down in my bed is like going into a cesspool of lust and sadness. A part of me want to just say fuck it and let her go, then the other wants to slammed her on the wall and kiss her until she suffocate. I'm bitter and lustful at the same time. I can still smell her on my sheets, think about her fingers going in and out of me. I know calling her a bitch felt good in the moment but now it taste so bittersweet.

"Tori!"

"Yeah Sikowitz?"

"You look like a mess, with all that crust under your eyes" The class giggled "Go clean yourself up"

I got up and headed to the bathroom down the hall. Instead of cleaning up, I went to a stall and fell asleep. 10 minutes into a deep sleep, I heard the door slam. I heard the sound of boots and a kick to my stall door. As I got out the stall, there was Jade. Great...Just fucking great.

"Ew Vega, what the fuck are you doing here?" She snarls. Just hearing her voice is doing something to me.

"Beck isn't here so call me a bitch one more time and I'll punch your fucking face in"

Still, the more she talks the more something was building inside me. That same smell swirling around in my room.. my bed.. I can smell it again.

"Really Vega, you wanna play the bitch card with me?"

I just stared at her, looking in her eyes. It's the same look she had that night.

"What the fuck… You know what, fuck you Vega!" She went to leave but next thing I knew I grabbed her arm and pushed her in the stall. Slamming her against the wall, she looked in my eyes, my hollowness soon turned to anger and frustration. I had a tight grip around her. I crashed my lips onto hers to cover hers in an aggressive kiss, so brutally intense and heated that it left her completely powerless; she froze against my embrace trying vainly to play catch up. My lips were shockingly demanding, my tongue moving aggressively past her lips as if I had done this a thousand times before. One of my hands around her hips while the other is threaded through her hair as she pressed herself to me, grinding against each other, I greedily clutching her ass, moving my mouth over hers as aggressively as I can. My kisses grew frantic and sloppy and in the back of my mind, there were a part of me that desperately wanted to stop but I couldn't. I was heatedly locked against her and I'm already wet from her scent. Becoming even demanding as my hands went between her legs spreading them, lifting her up to my waist for her to straddle. She grabbed on to my shoulders as my irrepressible lust consumes me. Leaning against her, I saw her damp white panties and couldn't help to lick my lips. I grind against feeling her wetness against my shirt.

"Mmmmm " she hissed out and grind against me. Her hips bucking up and down to tempted me. I quickly sat her down on the toilet and got on my knees to take the panties off.

"So tell me Jade, you still hate me?"

I lifted her legs and hiked them over my shoulders as I buried my face between her legs. Licking and stroking her core in such a hungry way/ She wrapped her legs around and held my head. My tongue stroked her wet walls, dripping lips and tender clit. The more wet she got, the more hunger I got. In the back of my mind, I need to let her know she's not gonna have her cake and eat it too. I want her to want me like I want her. I want her to come to me like she did before and not the other way around anymore.. I needed to know.

I got up and saw the confusion on her face. "Why..why are you stopping?"

"Cause, you didn't answer me.. Do you really hate me?" She looked down.

"Jade, look… you can't forget what we did, you can't hide how we feel. Hell even Beck knows… why are you so scared to admitted it? You want me Jade.. Just like I want you…"

"I don't wanna talk about it" she got up and pushed pass me but I grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Let me go Vega!"

I pushed her back towards me, face to face I looked her in her eyes which was watering. I saw fear in those blue eyes..

"You can't do this Jade, it's been hell not to touch you since that night. And what we just did, you can't tell me you hate me after all that. Touching me, making love to me and moaning when I please you. It didn't look like you hate me then… why Jade, why?" She was started to tear up and start shaking her head. "Jade.." Then we heard someone trying to inside and startled, Jade pushed pass me and ran out.


End file.
